Sam Uley
Sam Uley (March 10,1986-Present) is a Quileute shape-shifter and Alpha to the Uley Pack.He is the son to Joshua and Allison Uley and the older half-brother to fellow shape-shifter Embry Call. Sam is the husband to Emily Young,on whom he has imprinted on. Sam is also the father to shape-shifter Greyson Uley and the adoptive father to his niece Claire Young who later legally changes her last name to Uley. Sam is the ex-boyfriend to shape-shifter Leah Clearwater who is the cousin to his wife Emily and the god mother to the couples son. Sam's family is highly invested in the super natural world as his son Grey imprints on vampire Franchesca Jolie and his "daughter" Claire gets imprinted on by Quil Ateara V when she is 2 years old. Sam was the first member of the current wolf generation to phase into a wolf. Fifteen years later his son Grey is the first wolf to phase in his genration. Sam being the first wolf had to take on the role of Alpha and trained the young new wolfs on how to phase and control their anger issues. Early Life Sam was raised on the Quileute reservatiob by his mother , as his father abadon the family while Sam was young. The stress of providing for a family got to much for his father and as a result Sam began to take on the role and responsibility of being the man of the house. Due to Sam carrying the weight of his fathers' responsibilies, he grew to be very mature for his age. As a young boy his mother would often tell him the werewolf legends about his great grandfather Levi Uley,most people in Sams generation believed they were myths. During his sophmore year of high school Sam started dating freshman Leah Clearwater, whom he went on to date for 3 years. Towards the end of his senior year Sam phased in a wolf due to his anger toward seeing his father in Seatle. Sam had no idea what was happening to him or what caused him to phase and he began to panic. Sam hid in the deep forst fir two weeks,until he was able to calm down enough .He was able to calm down enough while he turned back in to a human while he slept. Sam ssnuck home and told no one of his expierece. His relationship with Leah began to suffer when he started to create a distance due to his increased temper and new shape-shifting abilities. Sam reappared two weeks later with no with out no explanation as to where he had been. Leah tryed to be understanding nad give Sam the distance he needed,but over time it became to much for her. Emily Young Sam Uley imprinted on Emily while she was down from her tribe on the Makah rez comforting Leah who was suffering a broken heart from all of Sam's secrets. After Sam imprints on Emily he permantely ends his relationship with Leah causing a major conflict between the two cousins ruining their friendship. Emily refused to accept Sam because of his past relationship with Leah and on many occasions would try to convince him to return to Leah's arms. Sam even shared with Emily his newfound wolf form and abilities and she still brushed him off. Sam continuing to pursue her daily by bringing her flowers and she rejected all his flowers and him every time. Emily unable to take the hurt Sam leaving Leah caused she orders Sam to return to Leah,but he refuses her request. Emily called him a liar and said that he was just like his father, Joshua Uley by refusing to take responsibility for the decisions he made. At the mention of his father, Sam became outraged and lost control of himself and phased into a werewolf with Emily only mere inches from him, scarring part of her face and arm in the process. Sam scarred Emily badly enough that 'mauled by a bear' was the only plausible cover story. Emily recived three deep srac that ran along the right side of her face, distorting her feature by pulling down the corner of her eye and mouth. Sam began to feel extreme guilt over the entire situation and even tryed to kill himself on multiple occasions but could never bring himself to do it over fear of something bad happening to Emily. As time went on.Emily finally begans to accept Sam as she realizes her growing feelings for him as he takes care of her during her recovery. Emily evan begans to worry over Sam's mental state and guilt he has over the situation telling him that she forgives him for the accident. Emily later goes on to tell Leah that she and Sam are togehter,whihc greatly upsets Leah as she counted on Emily to turn him down. Emily Moving In Over time Emily becomes the caretaker of Sam and his pack,cooking,cleaning and finding them clothes. Sam propose to Emily a few months after her recovery to prove to her his deep love and devotion to her regardless of her scars. As more shape-shifters join the pack, they all began to find comfort at Emily's house and often hang out thier. Emily is a kind and gentl mother figure to the pack, providing them with food,shelter and ear when the boys need to vent. Emily and Sam's hosue often acts like a home-base for the shape-shifters and their imprints. When Leah and Seth change into shape-shifters they finally learn the ruh about everything that happen between Emily and Sam and finally learn to forgive them. The pain of seeing Sam and Emily together still causes Leah pain for the first two years of her being a wolf, the birth of Greyson Uley and Peta Viho imprinting on Leah helps ceases the pain. When Emily's family from the Makah reservation make a trip down from the Makah rez to La Push for the opportunity to get to know Sam better they have a run in with a few of the pack members which causes a string of uncertain events. Emily offers to watch Cora and Claire to give Sam an opportunity to hang out with children while Jonah and Izadora go out on a date. During the playdate Quil imprints on her two-year old niece Claire which greatly repulsed Emily even though she know the incident is involuntary.Emily has Sam look inside Quil's mind in order to find out if he has romantic feeligns for her niece. After Sam reassures her and the other wolfs that Quil's feeling for Claire are only brotherly,Emily offers to help Quil speak to Jonah and his wife to allow Quil the opportunity to see Claire more. Jonah and Izadora try to be understanding of the situation but after a month of trying to make this work, the couple takes off with Claire who does not return to La Push a four months before her third birthday. Battle at Forks Right before the New Born army attack Emily discovers that she is pregnant with the couples only son Greyson Uley which she does not tell Sam until after the battle. Emily wishes for Sam to be safe enter this battle with a clear head as it was the day of the couples supposed wedding which later on gets post poned to a different day. Jacob Black challenges Sam for the role of Alpha and breaks off to start his own pack and protect the Cullen Family causes another delay in the couples wedding plans as Sam is to stressed with pack dynamic. Emily's neice Claire returns to La Push , casuing Emily to worry over her safety and well being in the middle of this pack war.Claire's return casues Sam great delight as it assures him that Quil would not leave his pack out of his loyalty to Claire who was now in Sam and Emily's care. Jake imprinting on Renesmee Cullen allivaites alot of the stress between the packs bringing peace between the shape-shifters and the Cullen family. Due to this new found alliance the Uley pack agrees to protect Nessie from the Volturi.Emily begans to worry about the pack safety as well as Sam's as her due date approaches. Sam and Emily marry in a small ceremony on November 12, 2006 and she gives birth the couples son a month later.Sam, Emily and their newborn son Grey and Claire celebrate Christmas with Jake, his pack,Nessie,Bella,Edward,Charlie, Sue ,Leah and Seth to reassure Charlie that everything was okay in Forks even though there was an upcoming battle with the Volturi.Christmas with During the battle with the Volturi Emily,Claire , baby Grey,Kim and Rachel all make a visit to Seattle ,Washington to stay out of harms way. After the Battle the wolf packs and Sam buy a piece of land near La Push and build the Restuarant " Emily's" as a surprise gift for Emily .The coule waits a year of Jonah and Izadora never returning for Claire, before filing chilld neglect in Washington court and legally adopt Claire to be their daughter. Transformation for wolves or vamps only Physical Appearance They look like blah Wolf Form for wolves only Personality They are described as Relationships Family etc Gallery 30181607100119808050554.png 111.jpg 12-twilight-eclipse.jpg 333full-chaske-spencer.jpg chaske-spencer-.jpg 1266352_1376822321323_full.jpg New-moon-wolfpack.jpg Alex-meraz-and-chaske-spencer-gallery.png|date night- taken by Claire 0963e17acc4fc9783f20b393cbd63a4e.jpg|Jake and Sam discussing the situation in Forks about the upcoming dangers. Uley Sam Sam 1